Itsuka no Natsu Matsuri
Itsuka no Natsu Matsuri (いつかの夏祭り lit. Someday's Summer Festival) is a 2015 song by SOARA. Overview The third song from SOARA's second album, ALIVE Side:S Vol.2. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for 〜Natsu no Omoide〜Yūhi to Yume to Seishun to。. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * |-|Kanji= ぼんやりと浮かぶ 祭りの灯火が 人影の群れを揺らしてる 笹舟浮かべた透き通った水辺で 淡い光舞う 古宿を囲む曇った湯けむりと 屋台から昇る大きな雲 浴衣の裾上げて笑う君と戯れた 夏の声なびいてく あの年はずっと２人だった 靴紐みたいに結ばれて 夕暮れの風 吹く頃に 思い巡る 咲いた 咲いた 夜空に燃えて 名残り見せて消えてゆく花に 遠く 遠く 瞬く瞳 忘れないよ 音が途切れても 綿あめくわえた丸い横顔に 冷たい空きビンを触れさせた 驚いた拍子に手放した風船 坂道転がって いつかの夏も同じような イタズラ交わしてはしゃいだね 打ち上げの合図 聞こえたら 窓を開けて 咲いた 咲いた 七色の輪が 鼓動に重なって散る花に 遠く 遠く 呟く言葉 届かないで夜空に紛れた まぶた閉じても映る光に それぞれの思い出抱いて 君もどこかで見ているのかな 覚えてるといいな 咲いた 咲いた 夜空に燃えて 名残り見せて消えてゆく花に 遠く 遠く 瞬く瞳 忘れないよ 雲が流れても 咲いた 咲いた 七色の輪が 鼓動に重なって散る花に 遠く 遠く 描いた日々を 忘れないよ 音が途切れても Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|Romaji= Bonyari to ukabu matsuri no tomoshibi ga Hitokage no mure wo yurashiteru Sasabune ukabeta sukitootta mizube de Awai hikari mau Furuyado wo kakomu kumotta yukemuri to Yatai kara noboru ookina kumo Yukata no suso agete warau kimi to tawamureta Natsu no koe nabiiteku Ano toshi wa zutto futari datta Kutsu himo mitai ni musubarete Yuugure no kaze fuku koro ni omoimeguru Saita saita yozora ni moete Nagori misete kiete yuku hana ni Tooku tooku mabataku hitomi Wasurenai yo oto ga togirete mo Wata ame kuwaeta marui yokogao ni Tsumetai aki bin wo furesaseta Odoroita hyoushi ni tebanashita fuusen Sakamichi korogatte Itsuka no natsu mo onaji you na Itazura kawashite hashai da ne Uchiage no aizu kikoetara mado wo akete Saita saita nanairo no wa ga Kodou ni kasanatte chiru hana ni Tooku tooku tsubuyaku kotoba Todokanai de yozora ni magireta Mabuta tojite mo utsuru hikari ni Sorezore no omoide daite Kimi mo dokoka de mite iru no kana Oboeteru to ii na Saita saita yozora ni moete Nagori misete kiete yuku hana ni Tooku tooku mabataku hitomi Wasurenai yo kumo ga nagarete mo Saita saita nanairo no wa ga Kodou ni kasanatte chiru hana ni Tooku tooku egaita hibi wo Wasurenai yo oto ga togirete mo Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|English= Floating around absent mindedly, holding a festival light A group of figures sway back and forth A toy boat floats onto the transparent waterside The fleeting lights dance The surrounding old inns become dim due to the fog The festival float ascends into a huge cloud You laugh playfully as you roll up your yukata sleeves Voices of summer flutter by That year was always the two of us Tied together like a shoelace My thoughts return to that time when the evening wind blows It bloomed, it bloomed, as the night sky burned I watch the remains of the flowers disappear Far away, far away, eyes blink Don’t forget even if the sound is interrupted A soft round face like cotton candy A cold empty bottle presses against it In the moment of surprise the balloon is let go And rolls down the hill Someday I hope for a similar summer Exchanging pranks and being so happy When I hear the launching signal, I’ll open the window It bloomed, it bloomed, a ring of seven colours The flowers fall with the sound of the beats Far away, far away, words are muttered The night sky just won’t reach Eyelids close as the light is reflected Embracing every single memory I wonder if you can also see it where you are It’s nice to remember It bloomed, it bloomed, as the night sky burned I watch the remains of the flowers disappear Far away, far away, eyes blink Don’t forget even if it is cloudy It bloomed, it bloomed, a ring of seven colours The flowers fall with the sound of the beats Far away, far away, depicting every day Don’t forget even if the sound is interrupted English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. References Category:Songs Category:SOARA songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs